The Way It Is
by ASlaveToWords
Summary: Like the bird who fell in love with the fish, some things just aren't meant to be. Sometimes things happen whether you want them or not, and there's nothing you can do about it. But sometimes, if you want something bad enough, anything is possible - You've just got to be willing to make the sacrifice; because unfortunately, nothing comes for free. And that's just the way it is.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So! Here's my attempt at another Bleach story, hopefully it'll be a little better then the last lol. Originally I was co-authoring this one with someone but through unforeseen circumstances, I am not going it alone. *crosses fingers* Wish me luck! lol. **

**Also, since this one doesn't strictly follow the plot/storyline of either animes, I have dubbed it AU. Still it should be quite entertaining and I think I've done a well enough job at tying them together :) Hope you like it! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Yu Yu Hakusho. **

* * *

Sakurada Yuuka sighed as she flipped through an art magazine. The store in which she was currently working was completely dead, and she hadn't seen a customer for the past hour and a half. As she leaned against the counter, her feet aching, she couldn't wait for her shift to be over so that she could finally head home.

Yuuka reached up and idly twirled a strand of her long brown hair. The rest was worn in a high ponytail with random braids throughout it, and her bangs were held back with a black wrap-around bandana. Her eyes, which were a blending of blue and green, lazily took in the pictures of the magazine splayed out on the counter.

Hearing the chime of the tiny bell over the door, Yuuka's eyes widened in mild surprise as she watched a customer stroll casually into the store.

"Cool human clothes in here…" He muttered to himself.

She didn't care that his words didn't make sense. All she could do was gawk at him like some love-struck schoolgirl crushing on the captain of the basketball team. He wore his wild and untamed red locks in a ponytail and had a white bandana tied around his head like a head band. His black t-shirt couldn't hide the muscles rippling underneath, and his gray jeans hugged his body just right. He was wearing a dark purple hooded open sweatshirt with the sleeves pushed up, his hands in his pockets as he browsed the various skater/punk clothing that the store sold.

Narrowed brown eyes finally landed on her. "Oh… hi."

Eventually, Yuuka found her voice, fighting the impulse to leap across the counter and tackle this hottie to the ground.

"Hi!" She greeted cheerfully, straightening and placing her hands on the counter as she studied him. "Can I help you?"

"_Gods he is smokin'! Please say yes! All I need is one excuse – any excuse, to come around that counter!"_

"Maybe." The redhead replied casually. "Think ya can help me pick out some cool clothes?"

Resisting a grin, Yuuka quickly moved from behind the counter, revealing her outfit. She herself was wearing a white sleeveless boy-beater that exceeded the black zip-up hoodie which reached her waist, the baggy sleeves pushed up just below her elbow, a faded grey denim mini-skirt over black leggings and plain black flats. She had eight piercings in her left ear and ten in her right. Around her neck was a black cord with a strange symbol on the end. Needless to say, the clothes the store sold was exactly her type and then some.

"So are you new to Karakura Town?" Yuuka asked slowly, trying to remain cool and collected as she shuffled through a rack of shirts.

It was hard, especially since now she was standing very close to the god-like man and pulling random articles of clothing that she would die to see him in off the rack. She had to look up several inches from under her lashes, mainly due to their height difference. He had to be at least 6'2" and she only came to about 5'6".

"Been here for a bit. Just getting to know the area." He admitted.

She turned and held up a tight black shirt that had a cool red and black graffiti design on the front.

"This would look great on you…"

"Thanks…" He paused, realizing he hadn't introduced himself. "Name's Renji by the way. Abarai Renji."

"I'm Sakurada Yuuka." The brunette replied. "It's a_ pleasure_ to meet you."

She couldn't put enough emphasis on the word 'pleasure'.

Renji blinked once, finding himself suddenly lost in her eyes as she stared back at him with a very attractively confident gaze.

"So what do you think?"

Brown eyes blinked for a moment, the unique blue-green shade momentarily entrancing him, before eventually snapping out of his trance and mentally shaking his head. "Huh? Oh... Yea, it's cool. You have good taste."

Yuuka smiled wide but didn't thank him.

"So how old are you?" She asked curiously, unable to stop herself. "Do you attend the university?"

"Oh, um…." Renji paused for a minute, seemingly either debating an answer or having been caught off-guard. "I'm twenty. No, I don't attend the university. Do you?"

"My first year. I'm going for an art major." Yuuka replied, smiling at him.

She wanted nothing more than to keep him talking. He was by far the most gorgeous man she had ever encountered, and he seemed nice and cool for the most part. Most of the boys she had met were either losers or pigs.

Renji seemed decent though, and it was hard to deny the attraction she had for him.

"So you're about eighteen then?" The Redhead questioned.

"That's right."

Renji smiled. Yuuka reminded him of Rukia in some ways, just by her attitude and demeanor. That is, she seemed like an interesting and creative person.

"So you work here all the time or just on weekends?"

The brunette grinned a huge, cheesy grin.

"Why? Thinking about coming in and seeing me again?" She replied playfully.

"_PLEASE SAY YES!__" _

A small smirk appeared on the redhead's lips.

"Maybe. I like the clothes." He replied back teasingly.

Yuuka bit her lower lip and gazed up at him. It was the most flirty she had ever been with a complete stranger, but man she wanted nothing more than to be more then that. She wanted to know anything and everything about Abarai Renji.

"Hey, Yuu, your shift's over."

Yuuka mentally cursed her manager, Shizuru, who had just entered from the backroom.

"Kay. Lemme just ring up this customer."

Renji took the three shirts that Yuuka had picked out for him and followed her to the counter. She rang him up his total, slyly using her employee discount, and Renji gave her one last smile.

"There ya go. So maybe I'll see you around?" Yuuka said, as he picked up the bags from the counter.

"Yea, maybe you will." He said with a sly smirk. "Thanks again. Later."

Yuuka sighed dreamily and propped her chin in her hand, watching as Renji disappeared from sight. Suddenly she had someone nudging her ribs.

"Hey kid, you got a little drool on your face." Shizuru teased.

Yuuka felt her face flush as she straightened again and gave the tall brunette a small shove.

"Shut up, Shizuru!" She replied with a laugh. "Come on, you gotta admit, he was smokin!"

Shizuru smirked as she popped a cigarette into her mouth.

"Yea, wasn't too bad. Maybe I should see if he's single..."

Yuuka's eyes widened slightly.

"R-really? You mean you're interested..?"

She looked the elder brunette over, nothing with slight dismay the woman's utterly attractive profile. If Shizuru wanted Renji, then there was no chance in hell she'd be any competition.

However, Shizuru simply laughed heartily and reached out to ruffle the younger girl's hair.

"Relax, will ya! I was kidding. Besides, how old did he say he was? Twenty? Geeze I'm not a cradle robber!"

Yuuka released a silent sigh of relief before smiling again. She watched as the tall brunette reached into her pocket and pulled out a lighter before reaching up to light her cigarette.

"Ah-ah!" Yuuka exclaimed, reaching up to snatch the foul stick from the other woman's mouth. "You can't do that inside anymore, remember?"

Shizuru cursed foully before reaching up to take the cigarette being offered back to her.

"I forgot about that." She replied in irritably. "Morons! What a stupid law! Taking away a person's right to kill themselves slowly."

Yuuka laughed.

"They're not taking it away, just driving your smelly butt outdoors so the rest of us wholesome people don't have to die alongside you!"

Shizuru gave the younger girl a playful push, making her laugh again.

"Get the hell outta here will ya, before I decide to cut your lifespan in half right now!"

Yuuka grinned wide as she turned and stooped to snag her bag off of the floor.

"OK, OK, I'm going!" She replied, slinging the messenger bag over her shoulder and adjusting the strap. "Try not to make away with any of the customers while I'm gone."

"I make no promises." The other brunette said around the cigarette she'd placed back into her mouth.

Yuuka grinned and shook her head before making her way around the counter again.

"Fine, just make sure you dispose of the bodies before I come back. Don't really feeling being an accomplice to murder."

"Deal." Her boss replied playfully. Yuuka laughed one more time before bidding the woman goodbye and finally leaving.

Heading out of the store, Yuuka walked past the theatre, thinking about Renji. She couldn't stop thinking about him, and was anxious to see him again. Smiling to herself, the brunette couldn't help but hope she would.

* * *

"Hey! Hey, you! Get offa there!"

A tiny blue jewel sparkled in the setting sun as Wakahisa Emiko laughed and stuck out her pierced tongue. The man behind her shook his fist angrily as her skateboard grinded along the edge of his outdoor produce display. She landed gracefully on the sidewalk with practiced ease, giving the tubby man a mocking wave over her shoulder as she continued on her way.

"_Mmmm. It is so great to be me."_ She thought with a grin. _"Now, what am I to do with the rest of my __night? Hmmm…__."_

Wakahisa Emiko had long hair she often wore loose and free, most of which was a light blue color except for several inches of white at the roots. Her skin was a pale tanned color and her eyes were a brilliant aquamarine shade, a good match for the cerulean polish usually adorning her nails. Like many personas her age, Emiko loved her piercings, all of which included; several ear piercings, tongue, eyebrow, bellybutton, a tiny blue diamond on the side of her nose, a pair of snakebites, labret and a half-dozen tiny black studs lining either side of her nose. This particular day she was wearing a blue tank top, black baggy capris with two long straps hanging from them, a black zip-up graphic hooded sweater with the hood – as usual – pulled up, blue converses and her favorite black studded leather belt with a brass knuckles-shaped buckle. Along with her multitude of piercings, she also wore aqua shaded eye makeup and lipstick.

Despite her appearance and the things she wore, no one could deny that the girl was very beautiful and that her jewelry looked tasteful, suited her even – even if many people didn't like it. It made many people frown in dismay that such an attractive girl would 'distort' her body the way she did, but Emiko was happy with herself and the opinions of others were the least of her worries.

Hearing her stomach growl angrily in protest, Emiko reached a hand up to absently rub it.

"_Well, food is a definite must."_ She thought in consideration.

Sticking her hands into the pockets of her black hooded jacket, Emiko tipped to the side a little, causing her board to turn right as it carried her steadily along the streets of the town. Soon enough, the teen rolled into the park and gave a loud whistle. Down the road a little ways, a middle-aged man turned and grinned when he saw her coming. Quickly pulling a small package from his cart, he tossed it to the blunette. Emiko grinned back at him as she passed and easily caught the item before tossing the man a few coins, which he also easily caught with practiced ease.

"Thanks, Goro!" She called as she rode away.

The man gave her a wave as he watched her go.

"Hai!" He called after her, cupping his hand over his mouth. "Say hello to your dad for me!"

"Will do! See ya tomorrow!"

Emiko unwrapped the package and withdrew one of two hotdogs. Chomping down on one, she hummed happily as the flavor exploded into her mouth.

"Mmmm…. Still the best hotdogs in town!" She muttered over a mouthful of food.

Emiko continued on until she came to a beach. Coming to a stop, she got off her skateboard and kicked it up into her hands before walking into the sand. She approached the water and sat a few feet away from it, staring out over the scene absently as she finished her food.

_"Say hello to your dad for me!"_

The words rang out in her head and Emiko looked down, picking up a pair of dog tags hanging around her neck as she fingered them lovingly while she ate.

_"Hmph."_ She thought ruefully_. "Sure, whenever I get a chance to talk to him again…"_

With a heavy sigh, Emiko stuffed the last of her second hotdog into her mouth before plopping backwards into the sand, staring up at the slowly appearing stars as she allowed the gentle roll of the waves to sooth her soul.

* * *

Yuuka yawned wide as her head turned to look at the clock beside her bed.

"Nine-thirty." She said to herself, sitting up and stretching hard. "That's late enough for a Sunday."

That said, the brunette got up, grabbed a quick shower and dressed, then grabbed her messenger-bag. She poked her head into her father's bedroom, seeing him snoring lightly, before she rolled her eyes and moved to head down the stairs. She made him a quick pot of coffee for when he decided to join the world of the living.

"See ya, Dad…" Yuuka couldn't help but say softly, before heading out the door.

* * *

A gentle smile occupied Yuuka's face as her hand glided across her paper. Just like every Sunday, she was sitting in the park drawing. She loved the peace and quiet and the park was the perfect place for inspiration, always something new to see and interesting people around.

Interesting people...

Yuuka smiled as a particular interesting redhead appeared in her mind's eye. She looked up at the pond before her fondly as her hand continued to glide across the page of her sketchbook.

"Renji..." She whispered with a smile.

_"So, do you work here on weekends?"_

_"Why? Thinking about coming in and seeing me again?"_

_"Maybe. I like the clothes..."_

Remembering their conversation from the day before, Yuuka felt herself squirm with delight as a huge, no doubt dopey, grin split her face at the prospect of Renji making a special trip to 'Sukebo-Panku' to visit her at work.

Absently looking down at her drawing, the brunette did a double take and her hand stopped its motion as she realized with a bright flush that what had started out as a beautiful scenery with a pond, gorgeous swans, and random people walking by now held a huge image of a certain redhead's face, floating above the serene scenery with a charming smile. As usual with her drawings, Yuuka's picture was so life-like and real that Renji's face staring up at her made her brilliant blush deepen.

Looking around quickly, as if looking to see if someone had seen this whole display, Yuuka hurriedly ripped the picture from her sketch book and tucked it behind the pile of loose papers underneath it, determined to push the redhead from her mind and start a new drawing.

* * *

"_Man, what an awesome day."_ Emiko thought cheerfully as she glided around the park on skateboard. "_Great weather, small crowd, the smell of the world's best hotdogs wafting through the air. What more could a skater ask for?"_

The spunky girl was little more than a blur as she flew around the spacious park with the speed of a race car and the grace of a figure-skater. Every once in a while she'd pause to longingly watch a happy family, a parent playing with their kid and a pet, a mom or dad handing Goro money in exchange for a hotdog before handing it down to a grinning son or daughter. She'd only watch for a moment though before continuing on her way again. She loved being active and loved the feeling she got when she was on her board; as far as she was concerned, it was as close to flying as she could get.

_"Much as I love this place, Sunday's are so boring!"_ Emiko thought with a bored sigh. "_What I wouldn't give for a bit of excitement."_

The thought hadn't left her mind before her wish was granted. Too little late, the blunette pulled her hands from her pockets and lifted them to brace herself.

"Look out!"

* * *

After quite some time, Yuuka stretched and closed the front of her sketchbook before standing up. She made to place it into her messenger bag but a voice to her right startled her as her head jerked up just in time to see someone hurdling towards her at a dangerous speed.

"Look out!"

Both girls screamed as they collided hard with each other and were knocked back a few feet, papers flying all over the place as they fell backwards, sprawled out awkwardly across from each other.

After a few moments, the girls groaned, the spunky skateboarder being the first to sit up.

"Hey, wow…. My bad! I am so sorry about that." She apologized, holding her throbbing head.

"Do I have to go to school, mama...?" Yuuka mumbled with swirly eyes. "...The other kiddies don't play fairly."

The brunette sat up and shook her head to clear the blurriness. When she could finally see and think straight she blinked at the other girl, found that she recognized her, and grinned wide.

"Hey! Emiko!"

Emiko grinned back at her.

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere!" The bright-eyed girl replied enthusiastically.

The girls knew each other because they lived across from each other and had for several years. Yuuka's father often sent his daughter over to their neighbors with meals every so often, since he knew that Wakahisa Akio – whom was a high-ranking officer in the American military - was gone ninety percent of the time, which left his daughter of eighteen alone in their modest Japanese home. The two girls were therefore familiar with each other, however weren't really friends, seeing as they'd both gone to different schools and had very different lives and jobs afterwards.

"Wow, talk about skill." Emiko commented, greatly impressed as she helped the brunette pick up the scattered drawings. "You did these? You've got wicked talent."

"Thanks." Yuuka replied modestly with a smile.

The blunette's hands and eyes then fell on another picture and she grinned wide.

"No way! That's me!"

Yuuka blinked at her in confusion.

"What? Really?"

She moved to look over Emiko's shoulder and laughed at the picture in the blunette's hands. It was a perfect image of Emiko skateboarding in front of the pond, little more than a blur, and swans scattering in fright as if the drawing was, in fact, a photograph.

"So it is." Yuuka said with a laugh. "I don't usually pay attention to what I draw; my eyes see something and my hand just moves."

"Sweet." Emiko replied, still grinning wide as she handed a stack of papers to the brunette. "Man, that is seriously awesome, Yuuka."

Yuuka smiled and both girls stood up but Emiko caught sight of one more stray picture on the ground and stooped to pick it up.

"Who's that?"

Yuuka's face flushed as she saw the picture Emiko was reaching for; the one that just so happened to be the picture of Renji she'd unconsciously drawn earlier. Quick as lightning, the brunette bent and swiped the picture up off the ground and stuffed it into her bag.

"No one!" She blurted hurriedly.

Emiko blinked at her, stunned, then burst into laughter.

"Ooookay then!" She drawled with amusement. "If you say so."

Yuuka sighed and finally gave the spunky teen a wide smile.

"Hey, so, I was gonna go grab some lunch. Care to come with?"

Emiko shrugged and stepped on the edge of her board, flipping it up into her hands with practiced ease.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go."

* * *

Leaving the ice cream parlor, a rather nice afternoon treat for such a beautiful day both girls thought, they made small talk as they walked – which had become a bit of a strange concept for Emiko since it was very rarely she ever walked such a distance rather then board.

"So, any luuurve interests?" Yuuka asked her companion with a wide grin.

Emiko shrugged absently.

"Not really." She replied simply, biting a big piece out of her ice cream. "Don't really have much time or use for relationships. Plus, most guys around here are so lame."

Yuuka laughed and licked her own ice cream.

"Yea, can't argue there." She agreed playfully. "Most of them are pretty… I duno, lame is a good word, I guess."

Emiko's smile widened and she turned to look at the brunette as she took another bite of her treat.

"So, what about you?" She asked casually. "Any hot dudes in your line of work?"

Yuuka felt her cheeks flush slightly and a small smile crept up her face without her permission.

"Actually, funny you should say that… there was this really hot guy who came into the store yesterday, Renji. I've never seen him around before but was he ever gorgeous! Like one of those ruggedly handsome model guys you see in magazines."

Emiko raised a brow in interest as a smirk crossed her face.

"In this dinky, boring old town? You're kidding. Lucky you. So, any pics? "

Yuuka laughed shook her head.

"Unfortunately, no; a major faux pas on my part! But I assure you, I'll have one next time!"

Emiko grinned before finishing off her ice cream and stuffing the stick into her pocket where her hands stayed.

"Good idea. Good eye candy is hard to come by around here, you've gotta savor every bit you can get!"

Both girls laughed heartily at this, thoroughly amused though they knew it wasn't really _that_ funny. Just then, both girls stopped talking, and walking, as a loud roar was heard. After this the two saw a large white blur fly by followed by three black blurs. Both girls shifted uneasily at this.

"_Come on, not now!__"_ Yuuka groaned in her head, biting the side of her lip. _"__Man! What are those funny people in black? And how come I always see them everywhere?!_

Taking a sideways glance at Emiko, she noted that the blunette was looking out the corner of her eye and looking a little uneasy as well. Both girls quickly looked away from each other and shifted uncomfortably.

"_Keep your mouth shut, Yuuka!__"_ The brunette mentally scolded herself. _"__You don't need anyone thinking you're crazy! Seeing monsters and funny people in black! Come on!"_

Meanwhile, beside her, Emiko was standing rim-rod stiff, thinking very similar yet very different thoughts.

"_Gimme a break, it's those freaks again! At least there's no poor sob bawling and screeching for help this time. But damn, what terrible timing!"_

Emiko chewed her cheek as she considered her options.

"_Well, I don't need a shrink to tell me I'm not supposed to see them, but those nut cases are always around__… maybe they're angels or something...? Anyway, I think I've got Yuuka all nervous now thinking there's something wrong wit__h me… Better hurry up and make up a good excuse as to why I stopped."_

Emiko forced a convincing laugh and reached up to sheepishly rub the back of her head.

"Heh... sorry about that. I uh... I just thought of something and I guess I got a little caught up in it."

Yuuka grinned, though it looked a little forced.

"Yeah, no biggie. I thought of something too. I um... thought I'd left something back in the park earlier but, nope! Got it all right here!"

Yuuka patted her messenger bag and Emiko nodded. There was a long awkward silence until finally Emiko coughed and Yuuka cleared her throat.

"So! Shall we get going?" The blunette said a little loudly.

Yuuka nodded enthusiastically, more than willing to move on lest the strange people return.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

The two girls stopped walking as they reached their houses, or more accurately, Emiko's house.

"Well, it's been real." Emiko said with a grin.

Yuuka smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah, it's been fun. So listen, I was thinking about going to see that new movie tomorrow night, but none of my friends are into that kinda thing. Mostly artsy geeks, ya know?"

Both girls laughed at this, seeing as Yuuka was one of those 'artsy geeks' too, and the brunette spoke again.

"Anyway, you wouldn't wanna come watch it with me would you? I know it's a school night and all, and you've probably gotta get up early, but…"

Emiko didn't need to think very hard to answer.

"It's cool, I'm actually not in school at the moment and I've got an early shift at work. You talking about that new thriller that just came out? I've been dying to see that!"

Yuuka smiled wide in excitement.

"Great! So the six o'clock show work for you?"

Emiko nodded, absently shifting her board to her other hand.

"Works for me!"

"Awesome!" Yuuka said with a laugh. "See ya then!"

Emiko laughed as well and gave the brunette a mock salute.

"Cool! Catch ya later, Yuu."

The girls finally bid each other goodbye then and Emiko turned and headed into her house. She stopped in the kitchen, grabbed a box of pizza pockets from the freezer and popped them into the microwave. When they were finished, she grabbed a bottle of water, went to grab her things for work and set off to make her way to her usual Sunday shift.

Instead of crossing the street and heading home, Yuuka continued walking, allowing herself to become lost in her thoughts as she wandered aimlessly forward.

_"I can't wait until next weekend!"_ Yuuka thought with a big goofy grin. _"I wonder if Renji will come in again."_

Yuuka sweatdropped.

_"Oh boy... this is getting pathetic... I'm crushing on a guy and I don't even know him."_

With a big sigh, the brunette placed a wide grin on her face and lifted her head confidently, not really sure where she was going, but not really ready to go home just yet. The grin froze on her face however when her eyes fell on someone just down the street, sitting on a bench at the bus stop.

"_Oh no! I hope that__'__s _not_ who I think it is!__"_

But even as she stared at him, Yuuka knew that the young man sitting on the bench was in fact the person she'd just been thinking about. Yuuka looked down at herself and noted her black lazy, lounging pants, self-decorated black and white converses, and her plain white t-shirt with red graffiti design on it. In her opinion, she was in no state to mingle with cute boys just then.

The brunette whipped around and began hurriedly walking away, determined to get as far away from the handsome redhead as quickly as possible. She froze once again however as she heard a familiar voice shout her name.

"Hey, Yuuka!"

Her shoulders slumping, Yuuka slowly turned around and forced a weak smile upon seeing the person she'd been trying to avoid approaching her.

"Good, I remembered your name! Wasn't sure if that was right or not."

If Renji noticed or minded Yuuka's attire he said nothing. She couldn't help but smile genuinely as she noted that he was wearing one of the shirts she'd picked out for him the day before; a black sleeveless boys' version of the shirt she was wearing. Pushing her nervousness aside, she looked up into Renji's face and gave him a charming smile.

"Nice shirt." She teased, reaching out to tug at it playfully.

Renji returned her smile.

"Yeah, some cute chick picked it out for me." He teased back.

Yuuka laughed, blushing faintly over the compliment, and feeling her nervousness slowly ebbing away.

"She's got good taste." The brunette countered.

"Eh." Renji replied, suppressing a grin. Both people laughed and unconsciously they began walking again.

"So, you live around here?" Renji asked casually, his hands stuck into his pockets.

Yuuka nodded and replied. "Yeah, really close to here actually. I just came from there a while ago after walking my neighbor home, but I wasn't quite ready to go home so I kept walking."

"Oh." Renji replied. "Cool."

Yuuka smiled and there was silence for another while until eventually Yuuka broke it.

"So, where were you going? If you don't mind me asking?"

Renji looked down at her with a confused expression.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"The bus stop." Yuuka replied. "You were waiting at the bus stop. I just assumed you were waiting for the bus."

"Oh." Renji said again, and then he shrugged. "Nah, I wasn't waiting. I was just- uh… taking a break."

"A break?" Yuuka replied, tilting her head to one side questioningly.

Renji swallowed, unwilling to allow himself to get lost in her eyes again and unable to talk to her when she was looking at him like that.

"Yeah... I was uh… doing a job with some friends earlier and… afterwards I was kinda beat out so I stopped for a break."

Yuuka blinked at Renji for a moment, but as it seemed he wasn't keen on elaborating, she decided not to push him.

"I see." She said simply.

There was another long, this time awkward, silence and this one lasted a lot longer than the last. When finally Renji opened his mouth to speak again, he was cut off by Yuuka's statement.

"This is my house."

Renji stopped alongside her and blinked at the modern, average-sized house before them. Turning back to Yuuka he found himself once again drawn to her eyes, not noticing her fidgeting nervously as she stared up at him.

"So um... I guess I'll see you around then?"

Renji shook his head slightly and blinked a few times as if coming out of a trance.

"Uh, yeah. I'm sure you will."

Yuuka gave the redhead a smile and he returned it with a small one of his own.

"Well, bye."

"Later." Renji said simply, turning, surprisingly a little reluctantly, to leave.

"Renji?"

Renji stopped a few feet away from Yuuka's house and looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

This time the redhead noticed the brunette's fidgeting as she pointedly avoided his gaze. Without really thinking about what she was saying, Yuuka nibbled her lip for a moment before spilling her words.

"I was gonna go see that new movie tomorrow and um... I was wondering if you'd like to come? With me?"

Renji blinked at her for a moment, and then turned fully around to face her again.

"Uh..."

Yuuka bit her cheek and shifted her weight to her other foot as she looked up at Renji now.

_"Stupid! Why'd I say that?! He probably thinks I'm such a dweeb! I just met him yesterday for cryin' out loud!"_

Watching her for a moment, Renji finally looked up as if thinking then shrugged and looked back at the brunette with a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess so. I don't really have anything better to do."

Yuuka blinked at him, stunned, and then suddenly broke out in a wide, dopey grin.

"Okay!" She replied enthusiastically. "See you tomorrow then!"

Renji nodded and gave her another small smile before turning and walking away. Yuuka watched Renji until he was nearly out of sight, then began dancing around happily as she made her way into the house.

_"I'm going to a movie with the hunkiest, coolest, most sexy, gorgeous...est! Guy in town! GO ME!"_

She suddenly paused as she remembered asking Emiko to the same movie as well. Looking back at the place where Renji had once been, she bit her lip.

_"Uh-oh..."_ She thought sheepishly. "_I hope Emiko doesn't mind..."_

Deciding she'd have to wait and find out, Yuuka chewed her cheek for a moment before finally turning and heading into her house to spend her night in anticipation for the movie.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the second one ^^ A little more of the cannon characters in this one. AND another interesting cannon character appears. Yay! lol Anyways hope you guys enjoy! ^^**

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

"That'll be ¥1509.48 please."

"What? For a CD? That's thievery!"

Emiko resisted the powerful urge to sigh and roll her eyes.

"It's a new CD sir. And a very popular band. There are CD's at the back there for ¥754.74."

The middle-aged man looked disgusted and extremely irritated.

"I don't want any of those, I need this one! It's a birthday present for my daughter."

"That'll be ¥1509.48 please." The blunette repeated bluntly and pointedly this time.

The man snorted indignantly and pulled out his wallet, fishing around for some bills before slapping them down on the counter.

"Here, take it."

Unfazed, Emiko rang him up and gave him back the change, making sure to add a huge, sickly sweet smile for extra effect.

"Thank you, have a _wonderful_ day, sir!"

With a scowl, the man snatched the money and bag she was holding out to him and whirled around before storming angrily out the door.

"You sure have a way with people."

Emiko turned to see her brunette co-worker looking at her with an amused smile and she couldn't help but grin.

"What can I say, I'm just a natural charmer."

Keiko laughed and shook her head.

"Well, I wouldn't change you for the world. You make things around here interesting."

"To say the least." Emiko added playfully. Both girls laughed at that.

"So, any new love interests?"

Emiko turned around and leaned against the counter as she looked at the brunette.

"What is with everyone lately? You're the second person to ask me that in the last two days. Really, Keiko, do you honestly think I'm the sort to waste time with a boyfriend? _Really_?"

Keiko laughed again.

"No, I guess not. Just thought I'd ask."

Emiko smiled at her in spite of herself before glancing up at the clock on the wall.

"Aren't you supposed to be off now?"

Keiko absently glanced at the clock as well before looking back down and closing her eyes with a sigh.

"Yea. Yusuke is supposed to be picking me up. He said he'd be here when my shifted ended but I can't say I'm really surprised he's not. I'd probably have a heart attack if he was actually on time."

Emiko grinned and shook her head, but before she could make a comment, both girls turned as the front door opened and a handsome young man walked in.

"Honey, I'm home!" Yusuke said with a grin.

"Yusuke!" Emiko exclaimed cheerfully, coming around the counter to give him a hug. "You ol dog you! How've ya been?!"

Yusuke laughed and grinned back, wrapping his arms around the blunette for a hug.

"Eh. Same shit, different day. How about you? You still the same pain in the ass as ever?"

Emiko grinned wide as she pulled back from him.

"Would ya have it any other way?" She countered, making the teen laugh again.

"Well, speak of the devil." Keiko said only half playfully.

"And he shall appear." Emiko added playfully, making Keiko grin in amusement.

Yusuke opened his mouth to retort but he was cut off as a new voice cut through the air.

"Demon, actually. But I'll forgive ya the details this time."

Three heads turned to the front door to see a redhead standing before them with a huge grin.

"Ah! There he is!" Yusuke said enthusiastically. "Come on in pal! Keiko, you remember Jin right?"

"Jin!" The brunette greeted happily, going over to give him a hug. "It's been so long! Nice to see you."

"Nice ta see ya too, lass." The redhead replied. "Hope ya been takin' care a my ol pal, Yuskue!"

"Well, much as anyone can take care of Yusuke." Keiko replied, half playful, half wearily.

Emiko was quiet as she looked the newcomer over. Jin was a good few inches taller than her with huge, shaggy red hair. His eyes were the most delicious shade of blue and his smile was swoon worthy – even for her. The redhead was wearing baggy white, knee-length shorts, a white hooded zip-up sweater with a black t-shirt underneath and a pair of black, white and red skater sneakers. Unfortunately, the dorky white ball cap on his head ruined the otherwise hott look, but still despite this, Emiko couldn't deny that he looked damn good.

"Hey, after all I've been through, I don't need anyone to take care of me. Aint that right Emi ol pal?"

Yusuke turned to Emiko, and seeing as she didn't answer straight away, everyone else turned to look at her as well. When the ravenette noticed her staring at Jin, his grin brightened mischievously.

"Yo! Earth to Blueballs! See somethin' ya like?"

Emiko blinked a few times and withdrew herself out of her trance.

"Huh, what?" She replied dumbly, causing the others to laugh.

"Awe no way!" Yusuke exclaimed, still grinning wide, as he reached out to poke the blunette's face. "You got the hots for my ol pal Jin here don't ya!?"

For the first time in as long as she could remember, Emiko felt herself blush.

"Don't be an idiot…" She muttered, trying to sound annoyed. "I've never even seen him before."

For a moment, Yusuke appeared shocked and there was a mix of surprise and knowing amusement on Keiko's face. Then the ravenette's grin spread so wide it threatened to crack his face.

"You're getting all defensive! You never get defensive! You do dontcha? Donntcha?!" He reached out then and snagged the bluenette in a headlock, giving her a nuggie. "Come on, admit it, admit it! You think he's sexy!"

Emiko felt her face burn hotly and it made her angry. She didn't get flustered and all embarrassed and girl-like over some guy. Yusuke bugged her like this all the time, it was no big deal. So why the hell was she getting so worked up over it.

"Leggo, Yusuke." She growled in annoyance.

"Nah! Not til you admit it!"

Beside the two, Keiko laughed.

"Come on, Yusuke, let her go."

"No way! Not til- OOMPH!"

Suddenly Yusuke's grip on the blunette loosened as her fist collided hard with his side. When he released her to hold himself, she straightened and casually reached up to run her fingers through her hair and fix it.

"You're an asshole." She said, half playfully, half serious.

Yusuke straightened and gave the girl a look of annoyance as he rubbed his side.

"The hell was that for? I was just screwin' around!"

"Awe, c'mon Yusuke, leave the lass alone. It's not nice to tease pretty girls."

Emiko turned back to the newcomer, feeling her face flush again as he gave her a one hundred watt smile.

"Nice ta meetcha, Lass!" He said then, extending a hand to her. "Name's Jin. But of course, I guess ya already knew that. So, what can I call ya?"

Emiko blinked for a moment before mentally cursing herself and regaining her self-control. With a smile she reached out and shook the redhead's hand.

"Emiko. Wakahisa Emiko. But you can call me Em. Most people do."

"Em." Jin replied, as if testing it. After a moment he grinned wide. "I like it! So, you work here? What is this place?"

Emiko gave the redhead a strange look. She would have guessed it was obvious, and thinking he was joking, she replied casually;

"It's a strip bar. A place for gentlemanly entertainment."

"Really?" Jin asked, seemingly thoroughly intrigued. Beside the two, Keiko looked mortified and Yusuke was unable to contain himself as he roared with laughter.

"Emiko!" The brunette screeched, her face scarlet red. She then turned to Jin. "No, Jin! It's not a strip bar, she was just joking!"

Emiko grinned wide now in amusement.

"Obviously." She replied teasingly. Keiko sighed heavily, her face still red.

"Em, Jin's not from around here, he's from-… um.. Ireland! He doesn't know these things."

Emiko lifted an eyebrow.

"So what? They don't have music stores in Ireland?" She replied playfully, though greatly confused.

"Nope. Lots of stuff here we don't got!" Jin replied cheerfully. "Like fast food and cars and computers and machines and … Mmmmmm ice cream! Likes that I do!"

The blunette looked at the redhead like he was from another planet – beginning to believe in fact that he must be.

"The hell? Where do you live, a hole in a tree?"

Jin, seemingly unfazed, grinned again.

"No, not exactly. But it's not a nice place, not like here. Likes this wor- country, I do! It's… definitely a nice change of scenery."

Emiko opened her mouth to speak again when suddenly Yusuke's voice cut her off.

"What the hell?! Is that the time?! We're gonna be late for the exhibition match!"

Emiko made a face.

"Nothin' like watchin' a bunch of morons pound the piss out of each other." She replied sarcastically.

"Damn straight!" Yusuke said with a huge grin. "Don't get any better than that!"

Emiko smiled and rolled her eyes. Then she thought of something.

"Hey, before you go, what are you guys doing tonight?"

"Stayin' home and watching the MMA competition!" Yusuke replied enthusiastically. "Duh!"

"I've got a ton of homework and a big test coming up." Keiko replied. "So I'll be studying. Why?"

Emiko shrugged.

"No big." She replied casually. "I was just gonna ask if you guys wanted to go see that new movie with me. My neighbor asked me yesterday and I don't think she'd mind a few extra people, she's a pretty cool person."

"Sorry." Keiko apologised. She then seemed to have an idea and smiled mischievously. "But Jin's around. Since Yusuke and I are both busy, maybe he'd like to come with you?"

"What?" Yusuke complained. "No way! Jin's staying with us tonight and- OOMPH!"

The ravenette was quickly shut up as this time his girlfriend elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"How about it, Jin?" Keiko asked. Both girls turned to him questioningly and Emiko felt her insides knot. To her surprise and secret delight, he grinned wide.

"You betcha! I've never been to a movie before!"

Both girls smiled at this.

"Well, first time for everything! We're gonna see the early show, six o'clock. That cool with you?"

"I'm a go for anything, lass! Just tell me where and I'll be there!"

His cheerfulness was contagious and Emiko couldn't help but grin so wide her cheeks hurt.

"Sweet! It's the theater by Sukebo-Panku! You can meet us there around five if you want."

"Alright!" Jin cheered. "My first movie! See ya then, Lass!"

"Alright, alright." Yusuke complained, grabbing Jin by the arm. "C'mon Romeo! Let's get outta here! I need to go watch some fist poundin' before all this mushy crap makes me throw my guts up!"

The ravenette steered the redhead towards the door, Keiko following closely behind, and paused before leaving to give the blunette a grin.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He sang mockingly. "And remember; safe sex!"

Emiko felt her face flare up hotter than ever but before she could retort, the trio were gone.

* * *

Yuuka sat in her art class, tapping her pencil impatiently on her sketch pad, and eyeballing the clock as if trying to will time to go faster with her mind. It was almost noon, meaning she would be getting out soon, getting some lunch and possibly getting some of her homework done, but that still meant she still had a little over six hours to go.

"Alright, I want those portfolios done by Thursday. And don't forget to pass in your intermediate sketches. See you tomorrow."

Yuuka sighed in relief as she stood up and gathered her things, resisting a smile as she turned and left the room. Once outside, she shielded her eyes and looked up at the sky, taking a deep breath of the crisp, afternoon air.

"_That takes care of the morning. Only a few more hours to go…"_

The brunette looked over her shoulder and waited a moment to see if her friends would exit the building. Knowing they usually stayed in and worked on extra projects during breaks, she didn't bother to wait for them as she turned and headed across the street to the small café there. After ordering a sandwich, green tea, and croissant she took it back outside to eat it on a bench back on the campus, glancing anxiously at the time every five minutes.

"In a hurry?"

Yuuka jolted and looked up, feeling her entire face turn red as the untamed familiar locks that belonged to Renji, who was standing in front of her and giving her an inquiring stare.

"R-Renji?" She choked out, her words muffled thanks to her partially eaten sandwich.

Renji smiled. "Slow it down a little, will ya?"

Yuuka swallowed and put her sandwich down, quickly grabbing a napkin, and wiping her face.

"What are you doing here? Didn't you say you don't attend the university?"

"Oh, I thought you meant the _other_ university!" Renji quickly laughed.

Yuuka sweatdropped, but she brushed it off. She was just happy that she was able to see him instead of having to wait six more hours. Renji indicated to the spot beside her, and Yuuka snatched up her saddle-bag.

He sat down beside her. "Glad I ran into ya. I needed to talk to you about that movie tonight."

Suddenly Yuuka's happiness deflated.

_"He's gonna say he can't make it! I knew it was hopeless! I'm such a dweeb and Renji's a totally amazing, hot, god!"_

"Which theatre?"

Yuuka jolted. "Excuse me?"

"Which theatre and what time?"

"Oh… the one next to Sukebo-Panku. Six o'clock."

Renji smiled. "Cool. I'll meet you there around five-thirty then."

Yuuka smiled as well. "Kay!"

"Well, I'll leave you alone to eat. Later."

He made to stand up when Yuuka jumped again.

"Wait! You don't have to go!"

She stuffed the remains of her sandwich into her mouth, chewed, and swallowed.

"See?"

Renji chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, I can definitely see." He reached over and brushed the bread crumbs off her mouth and chin. "I can see you're a messy eater when you're in a hurry."

She blushed faintly, staring up at him in surprise, her blue-green orbs entrancing Renji yet again. No matter how hard he tried to look away, he found he couldn't. Around Yuuka, he was starting to feel really… off.

But, not in a bad way. He liked being around Yuuka. That's why he agreed to go with her to the movie in the first place.

"How long until your next class?" Renji asked suddenly.

"About an hour or so…" Yuuka smiled.

He smiled back before he just started to talk, just wanting to get to know the artistic girl beside him.

* * *

"Alright, I'm off, Eiko-senpai. See ya tomorrow."

"OK, careful!" The bluenette heard her manager call from the back of the store.

"Will do. Lates."

Emiko grabbed her board and backpack and threw the latter on her back before leaving the store and skating off towards home. She plugged her i-pod earbuds into her ears and turned it on, letting the heavy, punk-rock music soothe her soul as she made her way home. However, unlike usual, her thoughts were plagued with a particular face this time as she glided along the familiar streets.

"_Man, he was gorgeous…."_ She thought, feeling her face flush again. "_But he's so… weird."_

She grinned to herself as she thought this.

"_Just my type. And that smile… that accent….__ Ugh. I could seriously fall for this guy."_

Emiko sighed as she shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"_What am I thinking? I don't have time for a relationship. Besides, if he's hanging around with Yusuke and following him to fight exhibitions, he's pro__bably a punk. And much as I love the guy, I definitely do not want a boyfriend like Yusuke."_

Pushing all thoughts from her mind, Emiko reached into her pocket and turned up the volume on her device as she continued on her way home, determined not to let some pretty face ruin all the resolve and barriers she'd taken so long to build up.

* * *

Emiko opened the front door, surprised to find Yuuka on the other side, holding a familiar large tuber-ware dish in her hands.

"How was work?" The brunette asked, coming inside instead of just handing over the dish.

Emiko bit her cheek as she remembered her interesting shift. "Uh… well, ya know, same shit different day..."

Yuuka raised an eyebrow as they entered the small kitchen. Emiko took the dish and placed it in the fridge, before opening the dish washer and withdrawing an identical empty dish with the lid, handing it to the brunette.

"Right..." She drawled with a grin. "Why am I not convinced?"

The bluenette turned away from the other girl as she felt her face flush again. She pretended to be very interested in the dishwasher and fiddled with it as she responded.

"I duno. Cause you're paranoid?" She replied teasingly, hurrying to continue. "Anyways, about that movie tonight..."

Yuuka felt a twinge of guilt and gave a sheepish grin. "Yeah… I need to talk to you about that too…"

Emiko turned back to blink at her companion as the other girl spoke again.

"Uh, remember that guy I told you about? Renji?"

"Yeah?" Emiko replied, staring at the brunette questioningly. "What about him?"

"I…. kinda asked him to the movie."

Yuuka waited for Emiko to get angry, and was completely taken aback when instead she started laughing.

"You're… not mad?" The brunette asked, stunned.

Emiko shook her head.

"Hardly! For one, you're the one who invited me so I don't care who else you invite! And two; I invited someone too!"

Yuuka blinked. She hadn't expected that to happen.

"Really...? Who?"

"Uh... just some guy I met... One of Yusuke's friends - Yusuke's a buddy of mine, friend's boyfriend actually. Anyway, his friend is new in town and he's never been to a movie before so..."

The blunette trailed off and shrugged.

_"Hm... Sounds just like a double-date to me…"_ Yuuka thought with a grin.

"Well that's cool! The more the merrier!"

Emiko smiled in relief.

"So, are you ready to head on out?" Yuuka asked.

"No." Her companion replied. "But just gimme a few, I'll make it snappy."

Emiko left the room and Yuuka moved to sit at the kitchen table, playing with her phone while she waited. In merely minutes, the blunette returned and Yuuka looked up, snorting in amusement.

"You're awesome." She praised simply. Emiko grinned.

"Thanks." She replied with a laugh.

The blunette was wearing a sleeveless orange top and black pants with orange trim and belt. There were a pair of orange converses on her feet, a multitude of black and orange bracelets on her arms, a cute orange bow on either side of her head, and a petite orange and black mock top hat tilted and proped to the side of her head. Her makeup was minimal and simply feature-enhancing. competing the outfit were her ever-present dog tags. The colors looked fantastic with her blue hair and all in all, the girl looked great.

"Kay, ready." The blunette said, pushing a pair of over-sized orange, heart-shaped sunglasses onto her face. "You look hot by the way."

Yuuka grinned.

The brunette was wearing a pair of slim-fit black jeans, a paint-splatter design tank top with a three-quarter sleeved yellow jacket over top, and a matching pair of black paint-splatter heels. Aside from her multiple earrings, she wore no other jewelry and her hair was pulled up and back in an assortment of twists and curls. With her bangs down and swept to the right, the rest was held back by a black and white polka-dot bandanna, which completed her outfit.

"Thanks!" She replied enthusiastically. "Let's go!"

Emiko shoved her keys, wallet and cell into her pockets before following her neighbor out the door, both of them far more excited then they'd ever admit aloud.

* * *

Jin whistled cheerfully, hands in his pockets as he made his way down the street.

"_My first movie."_ He thought cheerfully. _"Never seen me a movie before. Should be a bit of a gas, I think. And with a pretty lass too. Must be my lucky day!"_

The redhead stopped and tilted his head back, staring up at the sign above him thoughtfully.

"Well, sign says Sukebo-Panku." He observed aloud. Lowering his head and turning it to the side, the redhead grinned wide as his eyes fell on the building next door. "There it is!"

Jin looked up and down the street but saw no sign of his lady friend.

_"Looks like I'm early."_ He realized thoughtfully, turning to lean against the side of the building then. _"S'pose I'd best be waiting here then."_

The redhead tilted his head back, placing his hands behind his head and looking up at the sky as he whistled a cheery tune. A few minutes later, his ears twitched and he turned to the side to see a very serious-looking young man approaching him. When the other person saw Jin look at him, he gave him a small incline of the chin.

"Hey." He said in a rough voice. Jin blinked at him for a minute before offering him a cheerful smile.

"How's it goin'?" He asked politely.

The other man blinked at him for a minute in confusion.

"Uh…. How's what goin'?"

Jin laughed heartily.

"I'm askin' yeh how ya are, lad? Just a wee bit o' politeness it is!"

The man blinked for a minute or two before finally answering.

"Oh, right. Uh… I'm good, I guess… thanks…. How about you?"

"Oh, I'm in a right sound mood meself!"

"Right…. Good."

There was silence for a long time until eventually Jin felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked out the corner of his eyes and noticed the other man doing the same. Shifting his position awkwardly, he looked away and stared up at the sky again. After a few moments, he still felt the eyes on him and turned his head back to the man beside him. With an annoyed expression he spoke to him again.

"Anythin' I can be helpin' yeh with, fella?" He asked in slight annoyance. The man blinked a few times, seemingly coming out of a trance.

"What? Uh… no, it's just….. Do I know you? I mean, I kinda feel like I do but I'm sure I've never met you before."

Jin considered this carefully as he looked the man over. He had red hair very much alike yet different from his own, black tattoos on his face and brown eyes. Couldn't be a long lost brother could he?

Grinning in amusement at his own joke, Jin turned to face the other redhead now and placed his hands behind his head again.

"Nope, I'd remember yeh, I think. Ye've got a pretty distinct profile, says I!" Jin thought for a moment again, looking the other man over as he too suddenly felt a strange nagging at the back of his mind like he should know this person. "Now hang on just a minute… P'rahpse I do be knowin' yeh… Though I can't think on me mothers grave where…."

Both redheads stared at each other for a long time until finally Jin grinned wide.

"Well, then er now, it matters none! Knows ya now I do. Name's Jin!"

The other man stared at his outstretched hand for a moment before finally grinning wide and shaking it.

"Renji. Abarai Renji. Man, you have got to be the craziest bastard I have ever met. Where ya from?"

Jin's grin widened as he shook then released Renji's hand.

"Heard that before, I did! From a right ways away I am! Should of thought it was obvious, fella! All the way from Dem- eh, Ireland!"

A look of comprehension crossed Renji's face.

"Ah. Right. The accent."

Jin looked confused.

"Eh?" He replied, then he seemed to remember the hat that covered his tell-tale special traits. "Ah! Right, yes! The accent. Right you are, sham!"

Renji smirked in amusement and shook his head. He then turned to lean back against the building, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"So, what brings you here?"

"Well, if yeh be meanin' to Japan, I'm here to visit an ol pal of mine." The demon said casually, turning to lean against the building himself and place his hands behind his head. "But if yeh be meanin' right here, I'm waitin' on a lass for the pictures."

"Pictures?" Renji questioned in confusion. Jin grinned as he gestured to the cinema.

"Pictures." He repeated. Renji understood.

"Ah." He said simply. "The movies. Damn, you're hard to understand!"

Both men laughed and just then, Renji caught sight of a familiar face.

"Hey, speaking of, there's my movie date." He cupped a hand over his face as he called to one of the two people approaching. "Hey, Yuuka!"

Jin turned curiously in direction Renji had and his grin widened considerably.

"Well, whatta ya know? Here comes my lass."

Yuuka and Emiko had just turned the corner. They noticed the two redheads immediately and the brunette smiled wide.

"That's Jin?" Yuuka said in surprise. "Wow, he _is_ cute!."

"I know right." Emiko muttered, lifting a hand to wave and smile at Jin.

The girls stopped right in front of the boys and both gave their 'dates' charming smiles.

"Hey, Yuuka."

"Hey, Renji."

"Now hang on just a minute! Will yeh be tellin' me this lass here is the wan ye've been waitin' on?"

Renji smirked, hugely amused by his new friend.

"Yep, she's the _wan_." He replied teasingly. "This is Yuuka. Yuuka, this is Jin."

Instead of being put off, Jin merely grinned back.

"Well, I'll be! Small world, says I. A pleasure teh be meetin' yeh lass!"

Yuuka had to resist a squeal.

"You are adorable." She said with a wide grin.

"Well, that's right kind of yah! Glad yeh think so! Ye're a right looker yerself. Renji, ol' pal o' mine, this here is Emiko. Don't right know much more than that, only met her early on myself, but here yeh are!"

Emiko smiled as Yuuka exchanged an approving look with her, before shaking the taller redhead's hand. "Pleasure. Well, shall we boys?"

"Hoo Wee! A mite bit excited I am! Best get goin' 'fore I comes right outta my drawers!"

The others snorted with laughter as they finally made their way into the theater.

"Snacks?" Yuuka inquired.

"Hellz yes!" Emiko agreed. She turned to Jin when she spoke again. "Can I getcha anything? My treat."

"You will yea!" He said sarcastically. "You'll be doin' no such thing! Ye've gone and invited me already, it'll be my turn to treat you!"

Emiko blinked as Jin casually strolled up to the concession stand, balking at the massive pile of of snacks and goodies he came back with a few moments later.

"Jin!" She exclaimed in shock "You'll never be able to eat all of that!... _We'll_ never be able to eat all of that!"

Jin grinned wide.

"No, I won't!" He said, again sarcastically. "Just you watch me, lass!"

Emiko seemed unable to decide whether to be embarrassed or amused. In the end she decided on the later and laughed heartily.

Once Renji and Yuuka had their snacks, the four finally made their way into the theater. They found four seats near the top and in the middle and made their way up to them. Renji went in first, followed by Yuuka, then Emiko, then Jin. Soon enough, the lights dimmed and a concerned expression crossed Jin's face.

"Don't tell me someone's gone and banjaxed it already! It haven't even started yet!"

The others laughed and Emiko gave the redhead a tender smile as she leaned over to speak quietly with him.

"No, no, it's not broken. When the movie comes on, the lights go out. It's just a better atmosphere and it's easier to get into the movie."

A look of comprehension crossed Jin's face and Emiko couldn't help but laugh again.

"Ah! I see how it is!" He replied enthusiastically.

A few seats over, Yuuka smiled as she squirmed excitedly in her seat.

"It's starting! This movie is supposed to be _so_ cool! It's got crazy ratings for its graphics and special effects,_ and_ it's rated thriller of the year!"

"Yeah, I heard that too." Renji whispered.

Yuuka reached for a handful of popcorn, freezing the moment her hand brushed against Renji's. His brown eyes met her blue-green, before they quickly pulled their hands back and looked away, both of their cheeks dusting with a faint blush.

"Sweet!"

Beside the brunette, Emiko was grinning enthusiastically as the movie started and immediately a scary, disfigured looking man appeared on the screen with a large knife. Leaning towards the other girl, the bluenette whispered to Yuuka excitedly.

"I didn't realize this was the movie you were talking about! I've been wanting to see this for months!"

Yuuka grinned as well as she replied. "You're welcome. Enjoy."

The two girls laughed lightly and straightened in their seats again.

"Cat Malogen!" Jin exclaimed. "What an ugly fella!"

There were sounds of protests and angry mutterings at that. Emiko bit her cheek to keep from laughing as she leaned over to whisper to the redhead again.

"Jin, you have to whisper during movies. Most people are pretty uptight about it, they like it to be quiet when they watch."

In a child-like manner that made Emiko want to swoon in an uncharacteristic way, Jin reached up to place both hands over his mouth, the grin hiding behind them overflowing to spill from his eyes.

"Whoops! Sorry, lass!" Came a muffled response behind his hands.

Emiko laughed again and turned forward once more. It was only a few minutes in before Jin seemed to forget the 'quiet' rule and called out again.

"No! Don't be goin' down no dark, scary alleys you gammy gimp!"

This time the three people with him snorted with laughter as Jin stared at the screen with wide eyes, literally on the edge of his seat- though most of the other occupants of the theater seemed less than impressed. Emiko reached out and placed one hand over the redhead's mouth, the other on his chest to encourage him backwards into his seat again.

"Shhhhh…" She hushed with a laugh, lifting the hand on his chest to hold a finger to her lips. "Haveta be quiet remember?"

Jin blinked at her for a moment before finally smiling and nodding. With a smile of her own, Emiko released the redhead and both sat back into their seats. Jin stared at her for a few moments and when she felt his eyes on her, she turned a questioning look on him. Their gazes locked for what felt like an eternity until finally Jin smiled at her – a real, charming and heart-throbbing smile, not a grin – and it made a hot wave wash over her as she bit the side of her cheek. Forcing a swallow, she gave him an uncharacteristically shy smile before both turned back to the movie again.

"That guy is crazy." Renji whispered to Yuuka, though there was an amused grin on his face. "You've got some interesting friends, Yuuka."

Yuuka laughed.

"It's actually the first time I've met him too. I like him though; he seems like a pretty funny guy."

"That's putting it mildly." Renji replied with a laugh of his own.

They smiled at each other.

"I'm having fun, though. Watching them two is amusing." Renji admitted, tipping his head to gesture to the other two.

"Yeah… me too." Yuuka confessed. "Thanks for coming with me…"

Renji smiled. "I'm glad I did."

"SHHHHH!" Someone hissed angrily, apparently having had enough of the small group's interruptions.

Silently laughing, the two turned their attention to the movie. Occasionally the four were silenced by the couple two rows in front of them as Jin's excitable exclamations helplessly escaped him and the others laughed. Surprisingly however, they weren't kicked out and the rest of the show was a good one all around.

"That was such an awesome movie! I loved how the masked guy just ripped out that guy's guts!" Renji laughed as the four of them stepped out of the theatre.

"Yeah, and cut his face off! Ugh! Classic!" Yuuka added, laughing as well.

"No way!" Emiko exclaimed with a huge grin. "That one part where he chopped the guy's head clean off with one blow! That was epic!"

"Awe, you people are too easy to impress!" Jin said playfully. "Where I come from, I've seen big ol' mogs twice his size tear fellas to pieces just from lookin' at 'em!"

Fully believing he was joking, the others laughed at this and Jin grinned wide, enjoying his ability to entertain his new friends.

"All in all a good night." Emiko said, reaching her arms high over her head for a tall stretch.

"Agreed." Yuuka seconded. "It really was an awesome movie!"

"I still say you're a crazy bastard, Jin!" Renji smirked at the other redhead. "I've never laughed so much during a thriller!"

"Well, happy I am that yeh had a gas at my expense! But I tell you, seen a lot of right nasty stuff I have, but I aint never seen a human leave a fella in flitters like that a'fore! Yeh lot are a mite bit off yer rocker, says I, teh be findin' enjoyment in that sorta stuff!"

The others laughed again at this and Emiko smiled as she shook her head and looked up at the Irishman.

"Yea we're all pretty screwed up." She teased playfully. "Glad you decided to come though…"

Yuuka grinned and grabbed on to Renji's arm, leading him away from the other two.

"Exit, stage left!" She said to him with a small laugh. "Let's let this blossom, shall we?"

Jin smiled down at the blunette.

"Well, can'ta said no to such a pretty face, even if I'da wanted." He grinned now as he reached up and playfully poked her cheek. " 'Specially when yeh took such a reddener for me!"

Emiko gave him an odd look.

"Reddener?" She questioned in confusion. Jin laughed and his grin widened.

"Reddener!" He repeated in amusement. "Ya know; scarlet, blush!"

Now Emiko's face turned scarlet once again as she tipped her head away from him in embarrassment.

"Oh.. that… I ah.. ummm…"

Jin laughed.

"Ah, yeh needn't be embarrassed, love. I'm only foolin'! Truth is, I enjoyed this, and I'll be look' forward to it again."

Emiko blinked at him for a moment before finally smiling.

"Good, I'm glad you had fun…. And.. I'd like to do this again too. How long will you be around, Jin?"

"Heh. Oh, you'll be stuck with me a while, ya will." He replied with a grin. Emiko grinned as well.

"Well, in that case, I hope we can do this again… soon?"

"Ready when you are, lass!" The redhead replied with a smile, reaching up to place his hands behind his head. "You just gimme a holler when you wanta see me! Don't have any of those fancy gadgets you lot all seem to have but if you find Urameshi, you'll find me around. Count on it!"

"Sounds good." Emiko replied, trying to keep her enthusiasm to a minium. "Kay well, catcha later then."

"That ya will! Till next time!"

Jin gave the blunette one last charming grin and a thumbs up before stuffing his hands into his pockets and turning to be on his way, whistling a cheery tune as he made his way down the street. Emiko shook her head with a smile and turned towards the other two, waiting for Yuuka to be finished so they could walk each other home.

"Anyways.. I guess I'll see you later then." Yuuka said quietly.

"Uh, yeah." Renji nodded, his hands awkwardly in his sweater pockets. "Later…"

The brunette turned to leave but paused when Renji spoke again.

"Hey, you wanna… get a cup of coffee after classes?"

Yuuka smiled and glanced over her shoulder. "I'd like that. Bye, Renji."

"Bye… Yuuka."

Renji couldn't understand why his face was suddenly warm. He quickly looked away from the brunette as she headed down the street with Emiko, a huge grin on his face and suddenly feeling like he was on top of the word.

* * *

"Well, that couldn't have gone better." Emiko admitted cheerfully as the two walked home.

"Agreed." Yuuka replied, a fond expression on her face as she considered their night.

The two made small talk as they walked down the dark streets, heading to their neighborhood. She placed her hands behind her head, thinking about the movie, and how much she had enjoyed spending it with Renji, Emiko, and Jin. She hadn't had that much fun hanging out with anyone in a long time.

"It's late…" Emiko sighed. "Hope I didn't miss a call from Dad…"

Yuuka glanced at the time. "Yeah, we better hurry. My mom's gonna call soon too, and her calls are long distance."

The two girls quickened their pace, crossing the dark street, and walking in silence. A few moments later, however, Emiko felt the hair on the back of her neck stand, and goose bumps covered her arms. Yuuka continued to walk, unaware of her companion's discomfort.

Emiko suddenly whirled around, eyes wide as a large white monster hurtled toward them. His focus was locked on Yuuka.

"YUUKA, LOOK OUT!"

Moving on impulse, the bluenette tackled the other teen off the sidewalk, both landing on and rolling across the ground. The monster roared and skidded to a halt, fangs bared, and eyes still locked on Yuuka, who finally noticed it. Emiko shielded her with her body, teeth clenched, and aquamarine eyes narrowed.

"Leave her alone! She's innocent!"

The monster continued to inch closer, a deep laughter escaping it, and Emiko lunged to her feet, looking for something to defend herself with. She finally snatched up a metal pipe from the small area where they had been fixing a fence, arming herself with it, and standing in front of Yuuka in a protective manner.

"Leave us alone!" She shouted.

The monster lunged and Emiko whacked it hard with the pipe, momentarily stunning it as it shook it's head in a daze. However, when it regained it's composure, it only seemed to be extremely ticked off. Emiko sent a frantic glance over her shoulder at the brunette, noticing the girl was cradling her ankle with a pained wince on her face.

"Don't just sit there!" Emiko yelled. "Run, dammit!"

Cringing, Yuuka hauled herself to her feet but a sharp pain shot up through her leg and she dropped back to the ground again with a cry.

"My leg…" She choked. "I think…. Something happened to it when we fell."

Cursing colorfully, Emiko locked her gaze on the monster. Yuuka screamed in horror as the blunette was thrown back, landing on the ground with a thud, the pipe clattering feet away from her.

"No…" She breathed, eyes wide. "Emiko…"

She was about to make a move towards the girl when a hand clasped down on her shoulder. Yuuka looked up, eyes wide in shock to see a boy with spiky white hair and turquoise eyes. He was wearing the black robes she had grown used to seeing, along with a white sleeveless attire over it. Fortunately, he was armed with a blade.

"It's best if you leave this Hollow to me." He said quietly. "Take your friend and run! It's too dangerous for you here!"

He then leapt into the air, attacking the monster that he called a 'Hollow'. Yuuka blinked in shock, but she didn't mind letting the strange guy in black take over. She scrambled to her feet and hopped towards Emiko, grabbing her arm.

"Let's get outta here!"

Emiko seemed in a slight daze, having struck her head hard when she was thrown to the side. However, she nodded nonetheless and got to her feet. Wrapping her arm around Yuuka's waist and letting the brunette wrap hers around her shoulders the two helped each other get away as fast as possible. They didn't stop until the roars were nothing but a distant sound, which soon were silenced. Panting, the two girls collapsed on the front doorstep of Emiko's house, trying to catch their breath and calm themselves before heading home to their families.

"You… see them too?" Emiko gasped.

"See what?"

"The people in black fighting those… monsters… Hollows?"

Yuuka gave a nod.

"I didn't _always_ see spirits, those people, and those monsters…" She explained. "I started seeing them after my grandfather passed away… He told my dad to give me this."

She held up the necklace always present around her neck.

"It's my family's symbol… and it's very special. Ever since that day I've always worn it, along with being able to see spirits."

Silence fell between them for a moment.

"What about you?" Yuuka eventually asked.

Emiko sighed and frowned.

"I've seen them since I was little, ever since my mom passed away… I knew she was dead before anyone else, because her spirit came to me. I didn't want her to leave… and one of those people in black came to me, told me she would be happier and safer if she went to the Soul Society."

"Soul Society?" Yuuka questioned in confusion. Emiko shrugged and continued, staring at her hands as she spoke.

"I don't know what it is, but I let Mom go… those people aren't bad. They protect spirits and people like us from those Hollows." Her face contorted angrily and she clenched her teeth and eyes shut. "But still! I don't want to see them! I don't want to have that stupid burden on my mind! I know I'm not normal and I pride myself on that but that's one thing I've always wished I had in common with everyone else; to at least be able to believe that ghosts and spirits don't exist! To not be able to see them virtually wherever I go!

Yuuka bit her lip, not really knowing what to say. Instead she reached out and took the blunette's hand. Emiko relaxed slightly and after a moment, she gripped the hand back. She then looked up at Yuuka and gave her a small, weary smile before releasing her. Yuuka returned the squeeze and leaned back on her hands, looking up at the sky before speaking.

"At least I know I'm not crazy…" She said, only half playfully.

Emiko paused. "Yesterday, after the park, you saw 'em too, didn't you?"

"Yeah…"

They were quiet again for a long time until eventually Yuuka smiled at her Emiko.

"Thanks… for protecting me."

Emiko smiled back. "No probs. You're a friend Yuuka. I'd do that for anyone but I don't exactly have enough friends to risk losing one… not without a fight anyway."

Yuuka's smile widened, feeling greatly touched.

"Thanks, Em." She replied, making the blunette smile brightly at the nick. "Guess we better head in…"

"Oh, yea!" The blunette replied, getting to her feet and looking down at the other girl with a frown. "Do you need some help? Want me to help you home?"

Yuuka shook her head and stood, testing her foot experimentally.

"No, it's OK, I think I can handle it. It seems to hurt a bit less now… maybe just a sprain. I'll get it checked out in the morning."

Emiko looked unconvinced.

"OK.. if you're sure.." She said wearily. "I guess I'll see ya later then."

Yuuka nodded and both girls bid each other goodnight. The blunette watched as the other girl hobbled across the street, making sure she'd disappeared inside the house before turning and entering her own.

* * *

**A/N: Yea, yea, I know I might have over done it a bit on Jin's accent. But I bet he made you laugh right? lol. If not well... that is unfortunate... :P**


	3. Chapter 3

It was the most beautiful sound ever to grace the human ear; blissful, full, soul healing, awe-inspiring splendor.

At least, that's what Emiko thought. She closed her eyes, a small smile on her face as she strummed the strings of her guitar again. Like most everything she owned, it was a blue acoustic. She had the day off and like many a day before, she'd found herself downtown, sitting on a bench alone in front of a huge, majestic water fountain. Sometimes she would open her guitar case and sing and play for everyone, letting them toss a little spare change into her case. But today the crowd was small, and they seemed completely uninterested in her, which was fine because she was pretty un-inclined to share with them too. Today was a solitary day.

"_You can't quit until you try. You can't live until you die. You can't learn to tell the truth until you learn to lie."_ She sang softly, the words barely at an audible volume as she sat with closed eyes, letting the music take her away. _"You can't breathe until you choke. Gotta laugh when you're the joke. There's nothing like__ a funeral to make you feel alive-__"_

"A pretty morbid song yer singing there, lass."

Emiko stopped and opened her eyes, lifting a hand to shield against the sun as she looked up at the person now silhouetted before her. It took her eyes a few moments to adjust but eventually she smiled at the redhead.

"It gets better." She replied with a small laugh. "It's really a beautiful song."

Jin grinned and gestured to the space beside her.

"Mind if I join yeh?"

"No, of course not." The blunette replied, picking up her bag and placing it at her feet. Jin sat down beside her and placed his arms on the back of the bench, lifting a leg to rest on his knee as he looked at her with a smile.

Funny, Emiko thought, there were very few people whom she'd be alright with disturbing her solitude. But oddly enough, the redhead seemed to be one of them.

"So. How about hearing that song then? Got my doubts about it, you'll haveta convince me ya will."

Emiko smiled and positioned her guitar again.

"It really is awesome." She insisted, beginning to sing again, repeating the last line to pick up where she left off. "_There's nothing like a funeral to make you feel alive, just open your eyes, just open your eyes and see that life is beautiful. Will you swear on your life, that no one will cry, at my funeral."_

Jin's playful expression softened and he removed his arms from the back of the bench, placed both feet on the ground and turned slightly to watch Emiko as she sang. He wasn't sure if it was actually the song or the sound of her voice, but something about her singing captivated him like nothing else ever had.

"_I know things that you don't, I've done things that you won't. There's nothing like a trail of blood to find your way back home. I was waiting for a hearse, what came next was so much worse; it took a fu__neral to make me feel alive… Just open your eyes, just open your eyes and see that life is beautiful…"_

Emiko looked up at Jin and stopped suddenly, making the redhead blink a few times in confusion; having been so caught up in the song.

"Don't stop on accounta me!" He said, gesturing her onwards. "I believe ya, it's a good song!"

Emiko smiled and looked back down again, her hair covering the blush on her face as she randomly strummed and spoke.

"Sorry, I just uh… well, that's pretty much it anyways, just repeats the chorus a few times..."

"_What the hell is wrong with me?! I play for dozens of people every other day and playing for this one guy__ I hardly know is making me nervous? Come on!"_

Jin sat back again, still looking at her as he smiled.

"Awe bugger." He said playfully. "I was enjoying that. Can ya play anything else?"

Emiko forced back her blush and looked up at him, returning his smile.

"Yea, I can play a bit…. In fact, I'm actually playing at the park this weekend; some stupid festival thing they do here every year. Not a cool one like all the major ones just something the town does on its own… anyways, wanna come?"

Jin closed his eyes and a huge grin split his face.

"Do I ever! Hoo Wee! Never been to a festival before either, should be interestin'!"

Emiko laughed.

"It's not a big deal, really." She looked at her watch then. "Anyway, I've gotta get going, expecting dad to call. I um… guess I'll see you the weekend then?"

Jin reached up and placed his hands behind his head.

"This yer way of dismissin' me, er ya really gotta skidaddle?" He asked with another grin.

Emiko blinked at him. She wasn't sure what exactly he'd said on the last bit, but she knew she wasn't dismissing him.

"No, no." She assured him, placing her guitar in its case. "My dad's seriously supposed to call. I don't really get to talk to him much so… Kinda take what I can get ya know?"

Jin eyed the girl as he watched her set up and said nothing until she closed the case and got to her feet. He really wanted to ask her about her father, why she never got to talk to him.

Maybe later.

"Right'o. Well, how's about some company then? Can walk ya home I s'pose? Be nice ta get ta know ya a little better, lass. That is, iffin ya don't mind this ol' gob tailin' ya."

Emiko felt something tug at her heartstrings as she turned back to the redhead with a warm smile this time.

"Yea, that'd be cool, Jin. I'd like to get to know you a little better too."

The blunette watched as the redhead got to his feet, giving him one more smile as they left the bench behind.

* * *

Abarai Renji sighed for what had to be the hundredth time in the past hour. He was in some sort of history class and he was certain he was dying of boredom.

"_Man, what a stupid idea_." He thought moodily. "_I should have asked her what classes she was taking and signed up for some of those! What was the point of coming here if I'm not even in any of her classes?!__"_

The redhead sighed yet again and turned to look out the window, completely drowning the professor out as his thoughts wandered to a certain brunette.

* * *

"_Renji... Renji... Renji...__"_ Yuuka paused in her doodling to think for a moment. "_Hmm… what rhymes with Renji"_

Eventually deciding nothing did, she continued scribbling his name on the page and doodling his face.

The class was supposed to be thinking up a subject for their next project, but as Yuuka had tried and failed to concentrate on her work, she finally gave up and just began doodling while her classmates all flipped silently through mountains of art books for ideas.

"_I really suck at this waiting thing__.__"_ The brunette thought dully. "_I've gotta stop planning dates with Renji, otherwise I'm gonna go bonkers.__"_

A huge grin spread across her face then.

"_Then again... it's definitely worth the wait! What's a few hours when you get to spend time with someone so amazingly sexy and cool as Abarai Renji!__"_

Suddenly, picturing Renji's face before her for the millionth time that morning alone, a light-bulb went off over Yuuka's head and her grin widened impossibly big.

"_That's it!__"_ She thought excitedly. "_I'll ask Renji to be my subject!__"_

Now having her task completed, the brunette's grin widened again, threatening to crack her face as she went back to doodling again.

* * *

The bell finally rang and Yuuka, as per usual lately, was the first one up and out of the classroom. She bolted out of the room, ready to zoom down the hallway and out of the school when she noticed a familiar form leaning against the wall just outside her classroom.

"Eh?" Yuuka blinked at the redhead before her in confusion. "Renji? What are you doing here?"

Renji turned to look at her, having been playing with the iPod in his hands up until then, and gave her a small smile. He plucked the ear buds from his ears and stuffed it all unceremoniously into his pocket before speaking to her.

"Hey. I was waiting for you."

Yuuka tilted her head to one side questioningly.

"You were...? How did you know where my classroom was?"

Renji shrugged.

"I went to the store earlier and saw that girl you work with there. She told me where to find you."

Yuuka resisted a grin, mentally making a note to thank Shizuru profusely later; she really was the best manager ever!

"Oh." The brunette replied. "Cool."

"So..." Renji started, looking off to the side. "You still up for coffee? Or are ya busy?"

Yuuka couldn't hold back her grin.

"Well, I don't really like coffee."

Renji frowned slightly as he turned back to her.

"Oh. Well, whatever. I just –"

"But I'm sure I could find something else I like."

Renji looked up at the girl and stared at her for a moment, then laughed and pushed off of the wall.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

The two laughed as they headed down the hall and out of school.

* * *

"So, what classes are you taking?"

Yuuka sipped her green tea as she watched the people walking by the café.

"Well, I'm majoring in art, and I'm minoring in cultural studies."

Renji made a face, one Yuuka didn't see, but quickly replaced his smile when she turned to look back at him.

"Cool." He replied, trying to sound greatly interested. "So, this... cultural study… is that interesting?"

Yuuka smiled at him.

"I think it is." She replied. "It's all about different cultures and the differences in them; past, present and future and compared to each other."

Yuuka looked down into her cup and was quiet for a moment. When she spoke again, her voice was soft.

"And it... helps me understand certain things."

By this the brunette had meant the _funny looking people_ in black that she often saw, but of course, Renji had no way of knowing this.

"Oh…" Renji replied a little awkwardly, seeing that she was a little out of it but not really sure how to comfort her.

After a few silent moments, Yuuka looked back up at him and grinned wide.

"So what classes are you taking?" She asked cheerfully.

The redhead blinked at her, stunned over her sudden change in mood, then finally grinned back.

"Just some boring stuff. I was asking you 'cause I was thinking about dropping some of them and doing something else."

Yuuka's grin widened.

"Take that class!" She said enthusiastically. "It's way fun and the teacher is so cool! You'll love him! And you should take Art 2301 with me! It's a painting course and it's lots of fun, you don't really have to be very good."

Renji considered this. On the one hand, he could stick with the classes he was already doing, dying of boredom, but at least he'd know what he was doing. Or, he could take Yuuka's classes, probably flunk them all, but at least he wouldn't be bored and he'd be with Yuuka. Plus, there was always the bonus of spending more time with her under the guise of her helping him study.

Renji resisted a wide grin. Option number two it was!

"Yea, maybe I will." He finally said casually. "I guess I could try it and see what happens."

Yuuka's grin widened and she lifted her tea to her lips again to hide it. Now talking about classes, the brunette thought of something and flushed slightly. She placed her cup back down and stared at it for a moment before looking back up at Renji shyly.

"So um... There's something I wanted to ask you..."

Renji raised an eyebrow at her and leaned forward, resting his arms on the table as he stared back at her.

"Okay. Shoot."

Yuuka bit her lip for a moment and unconsciously fingered the zipper on her bag as she avoided his stare.

"We're... supposed to pick a subject for our next project and um... I was wondering..." Yuuka stopped fiddling and again looked up at Renji shyly. "Would you mind being my model?"

Renji blinked at her with an emotionless expression and immediately Yuuka felt her stomach knot.

"I was just wondering!" She said hurriedly. "It's okay if you don't want –"

"It's not that." Renji interrupted. "It's just... aren't the models for those art classes usually naked?"

Yuuka felt her entire body burn with embarrassment and she nearly fell off her chair.

"N-no!" She sputtered with embarrassment. "I-I-I... I wouldn't ask you –! I mean, well, sometimes- I mean- Oh God..."

Yuuka's face was as red as Renji's hair and she quickly grabbed a book from her bag and threw it up in front of her face. She stared at the table with wide eyes as she tried desperately to will away her flush. When she'd finally forced it back to a slight pinkish tinge, she set her face in a business-like expression; as if she were a business woman speaking to a client, and lowered the book again.

"Sometimes... that's the case." She said importantly, unable to resist blushing slightly as she noted that Renji was smirking in amusement. "But not here. I don't expect you to-"

Yuuka cleared her throat, her blush brightening a little.

"You don't have to, Renji. I was just asking."

Renji's smirk widened a little.

"Naw, I was just wondering, that's all. I'll do it."

Yuuka blinked at him for a moment, then smiled.

"Okay." She said simply, lifting her tea to her lips again.

Renji followed suit to hide the wide grin on his face.

* * *

Emiko laughed at Jin's antics as she led him down the street towards her home.

"So, tell me about where you live." She said to the redhead, eying him curiously. Jin smiled wearily.

"Not much ta tell, really." He said softly. It was the first time Emiko had seen him look less than cheerful and energetic and she almost regretted asking. "It's dark and dreary and downright unpleasant. Hardly ever sees the sun, never any fresh air. Terrible place."

Emiko blinked at him.

"Where is this place?" She questioned softly, slightly bewildered. "I thought Ireland was supposed to be a beautiful place…."

Jin laughed but it was obvious there wasn't much humor in it.

"It is." He said simply. "Not all of it is ugly and horrible; some of it is actually quite lovely and peaceful… just not where I live."

"Oh I see…" Emiko replied, looking forward again.

For a while there was silence between the two as neither really knew what to say but eventually, not unexpectedly, Jin broke it.

"What about you?" He asked, cheerful again now. "Tell me somethin' about yerself."

"Well…." The blunette said thoughtfully. "I live alone cause my dad is in the army; constantly on the move. We moved her from North America a couple years ago cause this is where my mom was from and he figured I could be with the rest of her family…. But my grand parents passed away soon after and he didn't really know where or how to contact the rest so…. "

She trailed off and shrugged.

Jin blinked at her.

"And what about yer mum? Where's she at?"

Emiko frowned and looked down and away from him and immediately the redhead regretted asking.

"She…. Died a few years ago as well."

"Ah…. I'm sorry…."

Emiko looked back up at him and offered him a smile.

"It's alright. Sure, I get kinda sad sometimes when I tink about her, but there were happy moments too. And I know she wouldn't want me to be down in the dumps all the time over its so..."

Jin watched her for a moment before smiling again.

"OK. What else then?"

"Uh… I skateboard, play guitar; as you know. And… well, I guess that's it really. You already know where I work. That's basically all there is to know about me."

"Ah, you're no fun!" Jin teased. "Guess I'll haveta pick up on the rest all by my lonesome!"

Emiko laughed.

"Yea, guess so!" She teased.

Just then, the redhead caught her cringe as her side seemed to suddenly bother her. With a frown, he looked down and noticed that she was subtly favoring her right side.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, stopping and gesturing to the injury. "What's bein wrong wit yer side, now?"

Emiko stopped as well and looked down.

"Oh." She said a little uneasily, thinking of hers and her neighbour's little tangle the night before. "I uh-… it's no big deal. Yuuka and I kinda... ran into some thugs last night and I guess I managed to bruise it somehow during the whole thing. It's no big deal, really. I'm fine.

"Don't look fine to me." Jin countered with a concerned expression. "I don't think you should be strainin' it like yeh are! Why don't you let me carry you!"

The blunette gave him an odd look.

"No, that's OK." She said with a laugh. "I'll be alright, really."

Jin looked unconvinced.

"Then at least let me help yeh!" He insisted, reaching out to take her backpack and sling it over his shoulder. He reached for her guitar case but she pulled it away from him with a frown.

"No." She said firmly. "This guitar is my baby… I'll carry it. But thanks for the offer."

Jin offered her a kind smile.

"I'll take really good care of it, I swear it." He promised softly. "Yeh can trust me, Em!"

Emiko stared into his bright blue sapphires for a long time, her heart racing at the sincere look on his face, until finally she nodded, unable to resist a warm smile, and held the case out to him.

"OK…." She said softly, wearily reaching out to hand him the case.

When the redhead gripped it tightly, she held on for a moment, uncertain, until he offered her another a tender smile and she finally let go.

"Thank you, Jin." She replied softly.

"Don't mention it!" He said with a huge grin again now. To the blunette's slight surprise, he switched the guitar to his other hand and slipped his free one around her waist.

"Just you lean on ol' Jin and I'll see ya home all safe and sound!"

Emiko looked up, watching the redhead for some time before finally slipping her arm around his waist in turn and turning forward with a smile.

* * *

Yuuka looked around as she observed her surroundings, trying to decide where she wanted to work.

"So, where do you wanna do this?" Renji asked, thinking the same thing.

Yuuka chewed her cheek.

"I dunno..." She replied, still looking around as they walked. "I'm trying to decide..."

Looking to her left again, Yuuka's brilliant blue-green eyes met the beach and a wide grin spread across her face as she stopped walking to stare at it.

_"Renji... in the dim light of the setting sun... the shadows playing over that sexy, god-like body..."_

Yuuka felt herself go positively giddy, along with the impulse to start drooling, at the thought and she turned back to Renji, trying to force an indifferent look.

"How about the beach?" She suggested casually.

Renji shrugged. "Sure."

The two headed down to the beach and Yuuka sat down in the sand, pulling her messenger bag into her lap and extracting everything she needed from it before setting it neatly beside her in the sand.

"So, how do you want me to be?" Renji questioned.

Yuuka didn't look at him as she spoke.

"Just get comfortable." She replied absently.

There was a sort of shuffling sound as Renji sat down and did as she said. After a few moments the redhead spoke again.

"Hey, you said most models are naked right?"

Yuuka felt her face flush a little again but still didn't look up at him as she continued to set up.

"Yeah." She said simply.

"Okay." Renji replied. "How about this then?"

Yuuka finally paused to look up at him and immediately thought she was going to faint.

_"OMG! SEXY OVERLOAD!" _She screamed in her head.

Renji was leaning back on his elbows now with his shirt off, lying in the sand beside him.

Yuuka's eye's popped and her jaw dropped as her eyes roamed over his perfect chest, slowly making her way up to his face. The redhead was staring back at her with his head titled to one side, an uncharacteristic innocent look on his face.

The brunette, feeling her face burning hotly, blinked a few times and tore her gaze away from Renji, looking down at her blank notebook, looking strangely dull after taking in the full effect of Abarai Renji. She felt herself release a huge breath she hadn't known she was holding and swallow hard against her now dry throat.

After a few moments, she'd finally forced herself to breathe right again and her heartbeat back to normal. Picking up her pencil, she cleared her throat and glanced up at the redhead one more time before looking back to her sketch pad.

"That's... perfect..." She whispered softly.

Renji couldn't help but smirk at this. Finally, someone who appreciated him! Rukia and the girls back at the Soul Society never seemed to, and they'd seen his bare chest lots of times. Of course, back there, most of the men all had bodies like him, so it was a common thing and he wasn't really all that special. But here...

Renji grinned wide.

_"Damn, I love this place."_ He thought happily.

After a few moments of silence, Renji found his position growing a little uncomfortable and he began hoping that Yuuka would soon be finished.

But then again, didn't these things usually take a long time?

As if reading his mind, Yuuka stopped drawing, looked at her pad for a few moments, then looked up at Renji and stared at him instead. After a few moments of this, she spoke.

"Do you mind if I adjust your position?" She asked thoughtfully.

"No." the redhead replied, silently thankful for it. "Go for it."

Yuuka placed her pad in the sand beside her and crawled over to him. She placed her hand on his chest and gently encouraged him to lie down. Renji did as she instructed, loving the feeling of her soft, warm touch and resisting the sudden urge to grab her and pull her close to him. Yuuka sat back on her knees and observed him, appearing to not see him for him anymore, but instead as just what he was; a model.

"Hmmm..." She hummed softly.

She reached out and plucked his shirt from the sand, shook it out, then folded it neatly and leaned over him. Renji's heart skipped a beat as he noted how close she was to him, her face so close to his. And it didn't help that he could now smell her scent; a light blend of jasmine and rain. All he had to do was lean up just a little and –

"Lift your head up."

Renji blinked at her.

"What?" He asked in surprise.

"Lift your head up." Yuuka repeated calmly.

Renji did as she said but was a little disappointed when she pulled back a little so their faces wouldn't touch.

"Alright, lay back down again."

Again Renji did as he was told and Yuuka went back to 'molding' him. She took a hold of his left arm and moved it, gesturing for him to place it under his head on top of his folded shirt. After this, she placed her hands on his left leg and lifted it so his knee was raised. Next she took up his sweater from the sand, did the same with it as she did with the shirt, and placed a hand on Renji's side.

"Lean towards me." Yuuka said calmly, and Renji blinked at her but did as she said.

Yuuka placed the sweater under his left side and placed her hand on his chest once again to encourage him backwards. When he laid back again his left side was raised slightly so his entire body would be more visible to her when she sat back again. Renji had to admit, the position was a little awkward, but it was comfortable.

Finally Yuuka sat back on her legs, looked him over and tapped her chin with her finger thoughtfully.

"Hmmm..." She hummed again.

She crawled back and sat in her previous position away from him and picked up her pad and pencil again.

"Let's try that..." She said absently, more to herself then to him.

Yuuka turned a new page and began drawing again, but after a few moments, she paused once more and looked up at him, looking him over thoughtfully.

"Move your right hand up by your face." She instructed. "Just by your eye."

Renji moved his hand like she said and blinked at her.

"Like that?"

Yuuka stared in awe as the shadows claimed Renji's face, casting just the right areas into them thanks to the new position of his hand. Once again her eyes roamed over his body and moved back up to stop at his face. There they lingered and she felt her heart fluttering against her ribcage like a trapped bird.

How was it possible for someone to have such an effect on her? To, quite literally, take her breath away?

Finally Yuuka swallowed and blinked a few times to pull herself from her trance.

"That perfect, Renji." She said again, turning back to her drawing. "Just relax now; this is going to take a while."

Renji watched Yuuka as she worked, knowing she was completely caught up in her work now by the look on her face. It was easy to do what she said and relax, because the serene expression on her face forced him to mirror it.

Brown eyes watched Yuuka as she drew, looking peaceful and emotionless. Renji felt a wave of warmth wash over him as he watched her, unable to believe how truly beautiful and innocent she was.

Was it right for someone like him to fall for someone like her?

Was fair for someone with his past and experiences to be with someone so pure and sweet as Sakurada Yuuka?

Renji frowned but quickly replaced his calm expression when Yuuka glanced up at him again, like she did every few moments as her hand glided across the paper. Right or not, fair or not, it didn't matter. Renji knew, now matter how much he didn't want to admit or believe it, that like it or not, he was falling for Yuuka…

Hard.

After what felt like no time, Yuuka stopped drawing and smiled down at her picture with a proud expression.

"There." She said softly. "Done."

Renji propped himself up on his elbow again and looked on interestedly as Yuuka turned the book to show him.

"Is that what I look like?" The redhead asked, a little surprised as he noted the shadows and definition of every miniscule detail of his body.

He looked damn good!

Yuuka smiled.

"Right now, yeah." She replied softly, turning the page back to him. Renji was impressed.

Like usual, the drawing looked incredibly real and life-like, but unlike usual, it didn't look like a photograph. This time it looked like a masterpiece, like an artist's picture; and the viewer could tell, even if they didn't really appreciate art, that the artist had put a lot of work and tender love and care into this piece. Had Renji really known anything about art and an artists' work however, he would have known that for an artist to produce something of this magnitude and detail, he or she would really have to think something special of their subject.

But, as it was, Renji didn't know this.

"You're really good." Renji said softly.

Yuuka smiled but didn't look at him as she placed her drawing in a protective plastic sleeve, then a thin, hard folder so it wouldn't get wrinkled or damaged.

"Thank you." She replied happily, finally looking up at him again. "And thank you for agreeing to do this... I think it's probably the best one I've ever done."

"Well, yeah." Renji replied with a smirk. "That's because you've never drawn me before."

Yuuka laughed and Renji smiled, savoring the beautiful sound.

"You're welcome." He finally said softly, a rare, warm smile on his face. "I'm kinda flattered you asked me to be your project."

Yuuka smiled at him, unable to think of anything else to say. Renji sat up and moved until he was next to her, then laid back down again as they both stared out over the horizon at the setting sun.

The brunette felt herself grow a little giddy at Renji's closeness but she forced herself to control herself and not jump his bones. For now, just being close to him was enough.

Little did she know, Renji was thinking the same thing.

* * *

"Here we are, home sweet home."

Jin looked up at the modest looking house when Emiko brought them to a stop. He smiled fondly.

"Looks like a nice place to come home to." He said kindly, looking down at her again. Emiko smiled proudly.

"Thanks." She replied happily as she released him. "Hey um... thanks Jin, for the help."

The redhead smiled wide and nodded, reaching out to hand her her guitar and slip the backpack from his shoulder.

"Aye! I'll be thankin' yeh for lettin me come with! And for sharin' yer story wit me."

He was thoughtful for a moment before eventually speaking again.

"So this festival at the park... am I teh meet ya there?" He grinned playfully now. "Cause yeh know, I could pick yeh up! Seein as I knows where yeh be livin' now!"

Emiko felt a giddy little wave wash over her.

"Eh, whatever you want." She attempted casually. "I play at around four so I'd like to be there and set up around three. If you want, I'll wait here for you and if you don't show up I'll just head on over there and see ya then?... Deal?"

The redhead's grinned wide.

"Sounds good!" He replied cheerfully. "But yeh don't have t worry! I'll be here!"

The blunette grinned back before picking up her things.

"Kay, cool. Well, I really gotta go now, don't wanna miss dad. I'll see ya later, OK?"

"Right-O!"

Emiko gave him one last smile before finally turning and entering her house. The redhead watched her until she disappeared before turning to walk away, his hands in his pockets and whistling cheerfully as per usual. Only this time, the expression on his face was just a little happier then ususal.


End file.
